Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for deshelling shellfish, particularly lobsters.
Discussion of Prior Art
The act of processing lobster meat is an inherently tedious process. The bulk of the editable meat that is found within a lobster is in the claws, knuckles, and tail, constituting a total of seven different pieces, each of which presents its own challenges for picking. Due to the inherent challenges, deshelling lobsters and picking the meat for food preparation has always been a process that requires a significant amount of manual labor, which increases the costs of production and the time that it takes to generate large quantities of prepared meat.
What is needed, therefore, is an automated process of removing lobster meat from the lobsters shell.